First Christmas
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Haruhi and Takashi are celebrating their first Christmas as a married couple. With a few uninvited and an unexpected guest, will they still get that romantic Christmas they were hoping for?


**Just a quick Christmas fanfic for you all~**

**Mori/Haru as expected.**

**It kind of goes from in the Christmas mood and then it decreases for a bit, and then slightly picks up at the end. I wanted to focus on Haruhi and Takashi's relationship during this as well so...yeah~! Enjoy!**

Haruhi placed the last gift under the tree and stepped back, smiling largely. This was the first real time she had a tree, they couldn't really fit one in her apartment when she lived with her father. The lights and everything were hung up and she could smell her husband making hot chocolate. First Christmas with her husband. It was exciting to her, she wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. An ugly sweater that was wrapped around her may have been butt ugly, but it was warm and rather soft. Tamaki had bought them all different ugly sweaters, and various types of Santa hats at their last outing. Forcing them all to wear them when they met up for gift opening.

She sat down on the couch, pulled a blanket over her lap and snuggled into the corner. Quite honestly, she didn't want to go to sleep, she wanted Christmas to just come already. Even if it was the 24th, she couldn't wait until the morning. A kiss was pressed to her head and a cup of warm hot chocolate was pressed into her hands. She enclosed her fingers around the mug and breathed deeply. Smiling up at Takashi as he sat down beside her and placed his arm over her shoulder and smiled back at him.

"Excited for tomorrow?" she asked raising the mug to her lips again. He gave a small nod and smiled. "Good."

"What did you get me?" he asked, his grey eyes sliding over to the tree. Haruhi shook her head and placed her finger over her mouth.

"I can't tell you, you have to figure that out for yourself," she replied shaking her head. He let out a low chuckle and brought his legs up onto the couch, she splayed her legs over his and nestled into his side and let out a content sigh. "They'll be here early."

"Probably five," he replied earnestly with a sigh. They may have both been looking forwards to Christmas, but they weren't looking forwards to waking up so early. Haruhi had been looking forwards to spend it alone, thinking the others would visit their families. Of course, when she brought it up. Mitsukuni agreed, he would be visiting his family. Takashi was his family, and therefore he was coming over. Haruhi couldn't disagree with that, but when Tamaki brought up the fact that she was his daughter, him and Kyouya were therefore allowed to go. The twins were not about to be left out and quickly made sure Haruhi and Takashi knew they were both coming.

"We'll spend all tonight together," Takashi replied seeing the look of disappoint flash across her face. He kissed her lightly. Haruhi let out a chuckle and kissed him back. The kiss deepened and soon Haruhi pulled away and stroked the side of his face.

"Santa's watching," she said in a quiet tone. Takashi took the cup from her and slid the blanket from her lap. A lustful look crossed his eyes as he cupped her face.

"Then let him."

The dawn did not break by the time the doorbell was ringing. Haruhi lifted her face from the chiselled chest it was resting on and rubbed her eyes. She felt a cold chill flash through her and she looked around. They were laying on the couch, naked, in the living room. Her entire body turned crimson as she shook her lover. "Takashi," she whispered, afraid that the Hosts would hear her. "They're here."

"Then let them in," Takashi murmured moving to roll, but the motion nearly tossed Haruhi from the couch. He caught her arm before she fell and his eyes roamed her body quickly before he paused. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh," she rolled her eyes as he stood up and wrapped the blanket around her. "I'll grab you some pants," she said as she fled up the stairs and into the room. A few seconds later she tossed down three pieces of clothing. Then disappeared again. Takashi quickly pulled on the boxers, sweats and shirt before opening the door.

"Merry Christmas!" the four other hosts shouted rather loudly. Takashi shushed them and ushered them inside. Kyouya was surrounded by a dark aura, and he knew that the Host was irritated that he had to wake up. Takashi clapped him on the back and gave him a refreshing smile.

"Cheer up," he said, clearly tired from the previous nights events and being woken so early. Kyouya gave him a look before following the others to the living room. Tamaki looked towards Takashi after gifts surrounded the tree, filling it up with presents for them all.

"Where is your lovely wife?" Tamaki questioned with a smile. Takashi waved up the stairs before heading into the kitchen to start the coffee. He paused as he filled the pot with the coffee, wondering if it was the best idea to tell them where Haruhi was. A few seconds later he heard a couple shouts of happiness and then a screech. Takashi was up the stairs in an instant.

The door to their bedroom slammed shut and four hosts stared at the door with crimson faces. Takashi gave them a look before sliding over and heading inside. Haruhi was pulling a shirt over her head, her face red. He noted her damp hair and knew that she had taken a shower. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Calm down."

"They saw everything," Haruhi whispered frustrated, "I told you we needed a lock on that door!"

"Lucky them," Takashi said, giving Haruhi a grin. Haruhi stared at him before smacking him on the arm.

"You are such a pain when you are tired," she sighed, running a hand through her hair and groaning. Takashi moved closer to her and cupped her face, he pressed his lips to her and then took her hand and led her towards the door. Making sure she was completely covered. He opened the door and the guys were still staring at the door in shock. "Take a picture it'll last longer," a dark aura surrounded her, and they fled from her sight. Apologizing as they tumbled over each other as they headed down the stairs.

Takashi shook his head as he followed his wife. Kyouya was asleep on the couch, appearing not to care about finding Haruhi and had found the couch much more interesting. He was awoken once again, but a coffee cup was shoved into his grip and they made sure he downed it, and another one before they even spoke again. By that time he was much more tolerant to their shenanigans.

"Time to open presents, then," Haruhi declared after Kyouya pushed his glasses up and gave them all a begrudging hello. She sat down beside Takashi and he began to hand out presents at the random. By the time the presents were finished, they were surrounded by wrapping paper and different presents.

Haruhi had gotten a wristwatch from Kyouya, a designer dress from Kaoru, a set of coffee mugs from Hikaru, a stuffed panda from Mitsukuni, and a recipe book from Tamaki. Haruhi opened the package of mugs and pulled out some small packages from inside. At first thinking they were sugar, then pausing and turning towards Hikaru and holding up one of the packages.

"Why would I need strawberry flavoured condoms?" she questioned, looking completely calm with the fact. The twins burst out laughing and Tamaki pulled the condoms from her and began freaking out.

"Mori-senpai! What are you planning on doing with my daughter!" Tamaki demanded, pointing at the older host. Mitsukuni looked up from his pile of stuffed animals that they Hosts had gotten him, and a blanket that Haruhi knitted.

"They are married, Tama-chan, if they weren't having sex I think that would be very odd," he said in his innocent, cutesy tone. Tamaki went bright red at that thought and shook his head, grabbing Haruhi away from Takashi.

"Mommy! The neighbour is molesting our daughter!" Tamaki said hugging Haruhi tightly, "Daddy will protect you!"

"Tamaki...Haruhi and Mori-senpai can do whatever they want behind closed doors. I am very certain that Honey-senpai does the same with his wife. I do the same with my wife, and you do with your wife," Kyouya grumbled, looking up at Tamaki. "Release Haruhi and stop making yourself look like a fool."

Tamaki slowly let go of Haruhi and she sighed, heading back over to the couch and plopping down beside Takashi. She glanced up at him with a smile, "Did you get me a present?"

"Besides last night?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow and then disappearing from the room. They looked at her with curiosity, wanting to ask her what he meant, but when she glanced at the condoms, their faces went red. Already knowing what he meant.

There was a bark and the Hosts looked over. Takashi entered and a small puppy was wriggling in his arms, apparently happy to see so many peoples. He walked over and placed the puppy onto the floor. Mitsukuni was the first to go to it, and the puppy happily licked his face until Takashi scolded it. It resumed wagging its tail as it was pet by the hosts. Haruhi looked over at him in surprise.

He lifted the puppy up and brought it over to her. It began to lick her wrist as she stroked its fur. "What kind is it?" she questioned as she began to feel affectionate for the small creature in her husband's arms.

"He's a Shiba Inu," he explained as it wriggled from his grasp and climbed over to her and began barking. Her smile widened and she looked up at him with one of her rare smiles.

"He's adorable," Haruhi replied looking down at the white puppy and kissed his head. Mitsukuni came over and smiled at Haruhi.

"What're you gunna name her?" he asked, as the puppy barked and placed his paws on Mitsukuni's stomach and tried to sniff his face. They laughed and Haruhi caught the puppy as it slid.

"Hachi," Haruhi said with a smile, then stroked the puppy's head she looked up at Takashi and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Which Hachi responded to with a growl. Mitsukuni giggled.

"I think Hachi-chan doesn't like to share Haru-chan's affection," Mitsukuni spoke up looking at his cousin with a smile. Takashi smiled at his cousin slightly and pet the puppy. Haruhi stood up, and the puppy followed her as she ushered everyone into the kitchen.

"Let's have some breakfast, shall we?"

Haruhi played with the puppy on the bed as Takashi showered, he entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He headed over to the closet and glanced back at his wife. He smiled as the puppy jumped onto her stomach and let out a high bark. Hachi bit harmlessly at her fingers when Haruhi scratched his neck.

He changed and lay down beside her. Haruhi rolled to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him and smiling at him. The puppy climbed over Haruhi's hips and snuggled in between them. Takashi looked down at the puppy. "This may be a problem."

Haruhi bit her lip and raised one of her eyebrows. "Maybe it's a sign that we need a break?"

Takashi looked over at her in a panic and she laughed, leaning forwards and giving him a slow, gentle kiss. "You bought him a bed right?" she asked, standing up, Hachi leapt off the bed and quickly followed her. Takashi got up and followed after her, he pulled out the large bed and the blankets for the puppy. They situated it off to the side of the living room and Hachi climbed in, having been use to the bed since Takashi had been hiding her for the past couple days in the house when Haruhi was home.

After the puppy was asleep, that didn't take very long. Haruhi followed her husband back up the steps and into their room. Takashi closed the door and picked up Haruhi. Kissing her and bringing her over to the bed. She nuzzled his neck as he lowered down to the mattress. She kissed his jaw and looked up at him. Her hands running down his muscled arms.

"I love you, you're too good to me," Haruhi murmured, kissing his jaw again. A shiver ran through his body and he stroked her face.

"You deserve the best," Takashi replied simply and smiled at her. She paused looking up at him and puffed her cheeks. His eyebrow rose, "Why the face?"

"You didn't say you loved me back," she replied and she saw he resisted rolling his eyes. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "I know you do," she murmured nuzzling his nose with hers. He laughed before trailing kisses down her neck to the edge of her shirt. "Sometimes, I feel as if I don't deserve you," she sighed, playing with his hair.

He stay up suddenly, frowning at her. "Why wouldn't you?"

"You are too amazing," she stroked the side of his face. He took her hand and kissed it.

"If anyone doesn't deserve their partner it's me," he murmured to her, his lips brushing against her fingers. She smiled at him before leaning up and placing her forehead against his. "Sometimes I feel selfish for being your husband."

"Why is that?" she questioned looking at him, pulling away slightly. He made a grunt in reply, and she gave him a quick kiss. "Speak."

"Stolen moments during our last days of hosting, stolen moments when hanging out with friends, stolen moments when we go on vacation with the others," Takashi replied quietly, his hands trailing down her neck, over her chest, stomach and then resting on her thigh. She shivered and rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Sometimes I think you deserve someone better than me, someone who communicates more-"

Haruhi silenced him with a kiss and pulled away. Frowning deeply. His fingers brushed over her lips, hating that she was frowning. "If I wanted someone else, I would be with someone else," Haruhi said, and Takashi's face suddenly fell, as if realizing that Haruhi could leave him just like that. Haruhi shook her head quickly at that look, realizing that she explained it weirdly. "I meant that if I didn't love you, I wouldn't be married to you. I accepted that first date thinking that you were the kindest of the hosts, and quite frankly I was a guy to everyone else and so no one would think of me in a dating way...not that I cared much about dating."

"So, you only accepted my asking you out because I wasn't the worst?" Takashi asked, her words giving him no comfort. She hooked her arms around his neck before he could slink off in sadness. She shook her head again.

"No, because I liked you back," she said firmly, "I wouldn't have accepted you asking me to become your girlfriend if I didn't have feelings for you. I sure as hell wouldn't have accepted your marriage proposal if I didn't want to be called your wife, and if I didn't want to be with you the rest of my life. I accepted those things because of who you are, I don't think there is anyone better for me than you. No one, not Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru or Kaoru, is better than you in that regard. You communicate in your own way. Little looks, motions and actions say all I need to know," Haruhi whispered, her voice lowering from her normal voice. She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. A slow kiss that got heated after a while. When they pulled away, they were both breathing heavily.

"Merry Christmas, Takashi," Haruhi whispered, her hands tugging at the waistband keeping his sweats up. His fingers worked at unbuttoning her shirt and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Haruhi Morinozuka."


End file.
